


a maze of lilies.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Slice of Life, implied yohamarumari, kinda fluffy in some sort of way i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Dia thought they had been lied to.





	a maze of lilies.

“I’m gonna drown Zuramaru! Get off me! Ugh!” Yoshiko growled.

“It’s a kiddie pool, Yoshiko-chan, you can’t drown in it! Don’t be silly, zura!” Hanamaru exclaimed.

“It’s a kiddie pool —my kiddie pool— and only one person can get in it! Mari, order her to get out!” Yoshiko whined. Mari was too busy watering their so called garden to answer and just muttered a: “ _Calm down girls, chill a bit_.” But of course they didn’t hear her and started to fight in the kiddie pool. The water was coming out of it and was reaching the sidewalk. Dia noticed that as she walked to her place with the things she had bought at the supermarket.

“Mari-san?” She asked. But the music she had on was too loud, at least for Dia’s taste, and aside from that only Yoshiko’s and Hanamaru’s fighting could be heard. Dia walked through their garden, that consisted just on —now wet— soil. Mari was there dressed like a farmer with dark shades on, almost playing with the hose.

“Mari-san?” Dia asked again. Mari smiled.

“Dia! I’m so glad to see you here! Don’t you like our _garden_?” She asked. Dia looked around once more and aside seeing Yoshiko covered in mud and Hanamaru taking over the kiddie pool everything looked the same: as deserted and abandoned as it once had been. Dia wondered if any plants had ever grown there. Surely not.

“Why are you watering it?” Dia asked. Mari lowered her shades to look at Dia, eye to eye and heart to heart, as she liked to say.

“The girls that lived here before said that if we watered the garden on _daily basis_ flowers would grow at once! Isn’t that _wonderful_?” Mari was about to wet Dia with the hose and Dia moved.

“They were probably joking, Mari-san. This place doesn’t look like the place that’d grow flowers.” Dia was about to say something else when they felt Yoshiko and Hanamaru screaming and talking at the same time and they were about to destroy the kiddie pool, really. Mari sighed and pointed at the both of the with the hose.

“ _Behave, girls, behave!_ God…” They squealed and ran into the house to hide from Mari’s cold, cold water. Mari chuckled. “They’ve been enchanted with the house since we arrived. We cannot have a _pool_ just yet so I got them this one— they loved it, though they can’t seem to stop fighting over it. I wish I could join them, but I wanted to water the _garden_ as soon as possible because I really want those flowers to grow! They said it looked like a _maze of lilies_ , one day…” Dia didn’t want to ruin the dreamy expression on Mari’s face but she felt the urge to tell her she had been, most likely, lied to. Dia understood why those girls had lied, though: the house was a disaster. Kind of looked like a house you’d find abandoned in a swamp, though Dia understood its beauty. She didn’t think there was a word for it but it sure had some kind of charm, the kind of charm only people like Mari, Yoshiko and Hanamaru could see, at least. There were some things Dia would never understand.

Mari invited her in and all of their boxes were still around. She served her a cup of tea and brewed some coffee for herself. Yoshiko joined them with a can of soda and Hanamaru drank tea as well. They chatted and Mari even cooked a little something for them. It was dark when Dia walked back to her house. She got her supermarket bags, said thanks and left. The soil was still wet.

And so, weeks passed. Months, even. Dia saw them water their garden every day. Some days it was Mari, dressed up like the farmer she thought she was. Other days it was Hanamaru. She waved at her and asked her if she wanted a cup of tea or something. The days Yoshiko watered them were the worst; Dia could hear her from her place, screaming at the wet soil. ‘Grow, you goddamned roots! Raise like the demons from the core of hell itself!’. But even if those screams wouldn’t let her sleep nor live her life normally Dia thought their effort was cute. Useless but kind of cute in a really specific kind of way.

 

It happened the spring after they arrived. Mari called her at eight in the morning sharp, and Dia could feel her jumping out of joy, even over the phone.

“Dia, Dia! You’ve got to see this! You’ve got to!” She exclaimed. Dia walked out of her house still wearing her pajamas. She walked towards Mari’s place. There she saw them, those three idiots staring at the soil. Their eternally wet soil.

“What happened?” Dia asked. They smiled at her and pointed at the ground. There was a small plant growing on it. It wasn’t even three centimeters long but it was something. Something Dia hadn’t expected to happen.

“I told you! We’ll have a _maze of lilies_ , just like they said! It wasn’t hopeless! We’ll have or _maze_ , Dia! We’ll have a _maze of lilies_!” And as Mari, Hanamaru and Yoshiko jumped out of joy Dia couldn’t help but smile. It hadn’t been the water they had made the ground absorb. It hadn’t been all the fertilizer they had used or all the care they had put into it. It had been their hope. Dia Kurosawa was sure that their hope had been the one thing that had made that plant grow on such an unlikely place.

**Author's Note:**

> so! here's my 'maze of lilies' fic. not muse-related (even tho nico was the one that lied to them about the lilies, she had to sell the house someway) but i loved it still (i will and must write more about this idiots and their swamp-kind-of-house). hope i can write more during the summer and hoping yall liked this! peace out o7


End file.
